Paramount Home Media Distribution
Logo descriptions by Matt Williams, James Fabiano, Kris Starring, Logophile, Nathan B., AlbertoTheMonkey, BenIsRandom, indycar, and EDC4 Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, Mr.Logo, Dean Stewart Rumsey, indycar, and others Additional edits by V of Doom, Ryan Froula, sega3dmm, Nathan B., MariluHennerArtist45, Liz Tetlow, FrozenHater, indycar, and Logoblin (KirbyGuy2001), Unnepad Video captures courtesy of Watcher3223, LogoLibraryinc, FanCentralNetwork, CleanFreeMedia, HDDVDArchive, Ryan Holman, Originalsboy11, BenIsRandom, and estell kreutzer Background: Paramount Home Media Distribution (formerly "Paramount Home Entertainment", "Paramount Home Video", and "Paramount Video") is Paramount Pictures' home media division and was formed in 1979 (some sources claim late 1975). The company owns the home media rights to films owned by Paramount and shows from sister company Viacom Media Networks (under individual labels such as MTV Home Video and other subsidiaries). The company also licenses the right to release material from CBS Corporation (such as CBS Television Studios/CBS Television Distribution and Showtime Networks material and released through CBS Home Entertainment, although CBS Films material is released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Lionsgate Home Entertainment) and several independent studios. They formerly released DreamWorks Animation material through DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment until 2014, when the latter acquired distribution rights to their library and transferred the rights to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. On September 27, 2011, Paramount Home Entertainment was renamed Paramount Home Media Distribution after merging with Paramount Digital and Television. Starting in 2012, the Republic Pictures library and select Paramount films were licensed to Olive Films and Kino Lorber. From 2013-2016, the company licensed the home media rights to most of the Paramount Pictures (with some exceptions) library to Warner Home Video. Paramount continues to release licensed material and material from sister companies. Paramount Home Video 1st Logo (November 1979-June 1980) Nicknames: "Still Mountain", "Boring Mountain", "Blue Mountain" Logo: On a navy blue background, we see "Paramount" in the famous script, and "HOME VIDEO" below that in a wide Microgramma Bold font in between two lines, one above and one below. To the right of that, we see the 1968 Paramount print logo to the right, complete with the Gulf+Western byline. A moment later, a warning screen (also on a navy blue background) fades over this logo. FX/SFX: None; unless you count the fade to the warning screen. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Because VHS and Beta were in their infancies at the time, releases were in lower quantities and are harder to find. *This logo appeared primarily on Betamax releases. This should appear on a few VHS releases from 1979 and 1980 including the first two Godfather films,'' 'Saturday Night Fever'', Grease,'' Heaven Can Wait'','' True Grit'','' Goin' South'', Play It Again Sam, The Bad News Bears (1976 version), Prophecy and Catch 22. *Among the last releases to use this logo were five volumes of Star Trek ''episodes as part of the "Television Classics" series on VHS and Betamax in Summer 1980 (Those releases are out of print, having been replaced in 1985 by Paramount's single episodes releases, and are hard to find). Other final releases with this logo were tapes of ''Escape from Alcatraz, North Dallas Forty, and Emmanuelle: The Joys of a Woman. *This surprisingly appears on a late 1983 pressing of The Odd Couple ''(usually, releases printed around that time started with the "Acid Trip" warning screen, followed by the Paramount Pictures logo). Editor's Note: One of the 1st home video company logos ever made, it shows that it's pretty simple. 2nd Logo (October 1980-January 1981, April 2019) Nicknames: "Mountain Silhouette", "Scanimated Mountain of Doom", "Black Mountain", "Rising Mountain", "Cheesy Mountain", "In the Shadow of Paramount" Logo: On a blue background, we zoom out on a silhouette of a mountain. After we zoom out to a comfortable distance, a bright flash occurs behind the mountain, and white "stars" (they look like circles or lens flares) appear, as well as "Paramount" (in a school bus yellow script, but closer to the pre-1975 logos). A saffron-colored trapezoidal trail zooms out from the base, and "'HOME VIDEO'" (set in the same font as the previous logo) zooms out soon after, tacked onto the saffron-colored trail. As that happens, the blue background gets extremely dark (looking like federal blue). The end result looks like the pre-1967 print logo. Trivia: The second half of the logo was once used as the 1977 Paramount Television Service logo. "'PARAMOUNT TELEVISION SERVICE'" was featured at the bottom, which explains the chyron for "'HOME VIDEO'". The original version of the logo was produced by the design firm of Sullivan & Marks. Variant: On ''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown!, the logo cuts to the last half of the film's Paramount logo. FX/SFX: The flash and the effects are pure Scanimate effects. Music/Sounds: A pounding backbeat as the mountain zooms out, then a synth chord mixed with a brief explosion sound and synthesized sizzling. Availability: Like the first logo, this is also extremely rare, but more because of the fact that this was only used on two batches of releases and re-releases.*Seen on VHS/Beta releases of the time, which are not that easy to find, especially since the logo was usually taken off of post-1981 prints. However, since this was on a decent variety of movies, it may help a little. *Among the releases are'' Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!), ''Death Wish, Escape from Alcatraz, Breaking Glass, Friday the 13th, Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Airplane!, Charlotte's Web,'' Little Darlings'', Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown!, Barbarella, Starting Over,'' American Gigolo'', Urban Cowboy and Shogun. *Some, if very little, post-1981 prints surprisingly keep this logo intact. *Also seen on certain Hi-Fi re-releases of Paramount's early releases (such as Downhill Racer and Death Wish) from 1984, and the original Hi-Fi VHS release of True Grit (1969 version). *Don't expect this logo on LaserDisc releases, as it was replaced with the Laservision logo. *This made a surprise appearance on an April Fool's 2019 trailer Paramount released on YouTube showing a "VHS release" of Bumblebee, seen here. Editor's Note: It shares the same amount of cheesiness from the Paramount Television Service, with the added edition of the cheap cut to it and the chyroned "HOME VIDEO" text. Its also known to creep out some thanks to the ominous music and nature. On the other hand, it's a favorite to those looking for the tapes that have this logo. 3rd Logo (1983-March 1987) Nicknames: "Growing Mountain", "Blue Paramount" Logo: On a black background, we see the abstract mountain logo, with "Paramount" in black script in the light blue circle like the other Paramount logos, and the "A Gulf + Western Company" byline at the bottom in light blue. It begins to zoom up on us, as the stars (which are followed by light trail-streaks) and byline zoom past, and both the mountain and circle grow bigger until we are literally right on top of the peak of the mountain, with "Paramount" centering in, filling the middle of the screen. When the peak hits the bottom and "Paramount" fits the center, "Paramount" begins to shine, then there is a very bright flash, and it dies down to reveal the Paramount script logo (in blue) and a small "VIDEO" (shining a bit) between two blue lines. Variants:*A black and white variant exists. *At the end of an April 1998 Sci-Fi Channel (now Syfy) airing of The Devonsville Terror, the animation is slowed down but plays as normal until all there is is "Paramount" and the mountain, when the logo freezes in place and the rest of the music is heard. It's unknown if this was used on any home media releases of the film, or any others. FX/SFX: The growing mountain and the flash are pure Scanimate effects. Certainly a large improvement over its predecessor. Music/Sounds: A building set of synthesized strings, ending in a new-age synthesizer tune composed by Richard J. Krizman, which sounds somewhat similar to the "Meet George Jetson" portion of the Jetsons theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On the 1983 RCA CED videodisc release of An Evening with Robin Williams, this follows the RCA SelectaVision logo, but is silent. Availability: Very rare.*Most Paramount films used the logo used on the film, but most television series (such as Star Trek, with the exception of the 1984 Television Classics Laserdisc release of the two-parter "The Menagerie", which uses no logo), comedy specials (such as Paramount Comedy Theater: Volume 1), and licensed material (such as Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! and The Adventures of the American Rabbit) have this logo. *It was also on most prints of the 1982 VHS release of Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol(the earliest prints, from around 1982 to early 1983, are confirmed to not have this), and a 1990 reprint of it retained the logo. *It is also on the 1992 release of A Dog of Flanders (along with the warning that preceded it), also likely a reprint itself. *The black and white version can be found on a VHS release of The Untouchables pilot "Scarface Mob" and Bob Dylan: Don't Look Back. *This was also surprisingly seen on the early 1990s re-release of Strong Kids, Safe Kids, after the 5th logo. *Other releases that have this include Teen Wolf and Call to Glory. *Paramount Video would produce 1984 to 1986 episodes of Brothers, a sitcom which aired on Showtime from 1984 to 1989. This would appear on 1984 to 1986 episodes, while 1987 to 1989 episodes would be produced by Paramount Television. Editor's Note: This logo is a favorite of many. 4th Logo (April 1987-February 4, 2003) Nicknames: "CGI Mountain", "Model Mountain" Logo: It's the 1986 Paramount Pictures logo with no video indicator whatsoever. The difference here from the theatrical version is that the picture quality is sharper and the color scheme is brighter than normal (or in short, videotaped). On occasion, the logo begins much earlier than the theatrical variant. Bylines:*April 1987-1989: "A Gulf + Western Company". 1987 releases used the 75th Anniversary variant, while 1988-89 releases used the standard version. *1989-1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" with a line above the byline fades in. 1989-90 releases had the byline and line above it in gold, while 1990-95 releases had them in white. *1995-February 4, 2003: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga Wigga" font) with a line above the byline fades in, again, in white. FX/SFX: The same as the Paramount logo from 1986. Music/Sounds: None; although some films will have the beginning credits music played over it. Availability: Extremely common.*This was used as a de-facto home video logo, and can be seen on every VHS and Laserdisc release from that period -- this also includes television series (such as the original Star Trek), comedy specials, and third-party acquisitions like Teen Wolf Too and The Garbage Pail Kids Movie.Combine this with its 16-year span, and this may be the most common home video logo period. *Look for either the 75th Anniversary print logo, or the standard Gulf+Western print logo (with no mention of "HOME VIDEO") on the packaging and labels. *The 75th Anniversary logo plasters over the "Blue Mountain" logo on the 1987 home video releases of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Crocodile Dundee, Children of a Lesser God, Top Gun, and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *Meanwhile, the standard Gulf+Western version plasters over the 75th Anniversary logo on the 1988 releases of Beverly Hills Cop II, The Untouchables, Back to the Beach, Fatal Attraction, and Planes, Trains, & Automobiles. *International VHS release of these films (all released by CIC Video, with the exception of Crocodile Dundee) will likely have the film's original logo intact. *This was also used on all 1994-2004 Peanuts VHS releases and all Nickelodeon VHS releases from 1996 to 2003. The 75th Anniversary variant was also used on a Showtime broadcast of Hamburger Hill from March 1991. *It was also seen on the direct-to-video films The Little Bear Movie and Blue's Big Musical Movie. Editor's Note: Same as the 1986 Paramount Pictures logo. 5th Logo (May 17, 1989-January 5, 2007) Nicknames: "Feature Presentation", "Abstract Mountain", "The ID-ish Logo" Logo: On a background filled with blue/indigo squares, we see a blue square with the Paramount mountain logo in gold. It shines, then moves and zooms away as the squares behind it move off, revealing the stacked words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in gold zooming in on a heliotrope gradient background. The words shine, and after that, it zooms towards us at breakneck speed. Just when the text engulfs the screen, it cuts to a warning screen, which has a pattern of Paramount mountains in the background. Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount was using at the time:*May 17-October 16, 1989: "A Gulf + Western Company" (used for only six months that year) *November 9, 1989-May 16, 1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" (the "Feature Presentation" versions have a different font for the Paramount Communications byline: sans serif) *June 13, 1995-February 2007?: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the same font as the 1990 Viacom logo) Variants: * There was a special bumper used for trailers from 1989 to 1998 or 1999, with the words "COMING ATTRACTIONS" over the heliotrope gradient background, which cuts off after the zoom in. *On the 1989 re-releases of Sunset Boulevard ''on VHS (reissued from the 1988 printing) and ''The Courageous Dr. Christain on Laserdisc (reissued from the 1987 printing), the logo and warning screen is in black and white. *There is a very rare long version of the Gulf+Western logo where once we fade in, the logo doesn't actually start for a few seconds. Also, once the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text zooms in, there is a tan screen for a split-second, then the warning screen appears. FX/SFX: The CGI squares moving away and the animation on the Paramount square, which held up pretty well throughout the logo's lifespan. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The 1979 "Paramount on Parade" fanfare, with a male announcer saying "And now, we're pleased to bring you...our feature presentation." Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants:*A variation exists where the announcer says "Paramount is pleased to bring you our feature presentation". This was used with all three byline variants, and can be found on Laserdisc releases, as well as VHS releases which have no previews before the film (such as the 1989 releases of the first four Star Trek films, the 1998 release of A Separate Peace, the 2000 release of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the 2001 release Nick Jr.'s Imagine That!, any promotional copies of movies released by Paramount (with the exception of'' Harriet the Spy'', The Ghost and the Darkness, The General's Daughter, Coach Carter A Night at the Roxbury, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Teletubbies: Naughty Noo Noo!, Boohbah: Hot Dog, Nickelodeon Super Toons, ''and the 1998 widescreen VHS release of ''Forrest Gump, while the full screen version has the standard voice-over). This variant also appears on tapes made and sold exclusively through Columbia House (usually identifiable by the presence of an orange sticker on the cover) On rare occasions, this variation did appear right after previews, such as the 1996 VHS of'' Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' and its 2000 reprint, the 2005 demo VHS releases of Mad Hot Ballroom, & Winter Solstice,''and a series of four videocassettes sold as part of a 1993 McDonald's promotion, including ''The Addams Family and Ghost'' (these releases have the Rank Home Video print logo on one of the spines on the slipcovers for those films and a face label on the tapes with a special red, yellow, black and white color scheme).' *On the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" variant, the announcer says "Here are some exciting coming attractions from Paramount." Availability: Very common. It appears on most Paramount video releases.*The "COMING ATTRACTIONS" version was only used until the late 1990s. *The original Gulf+Western variation (which is the least common) made its debut on the May 1989 home video release of Coming to America, and can be found on releases such as the first four Star Trek films, Distant Thunder, The Experts, The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live, Cousins, The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!, ''Major League, Pet Sematary, and Puppet Master, among others.' *The Paramount Communications variation (which is easier to find) debuted on the November 1989 VHS release of ''Scrooged, and is also on the 1990 VHS release of Grease, the 1991 VHS and Laserdisc releases of Ghost, both Wayne's World films, the 1993 release of Charlotte's Web, and the 1998 widescreen VHS release of Forrest Gump. *The Viacom variant is extremely common and appears on nearly every Paramount VHS release from 1995 onwards, starting with the June 1995 VHS release of Drop Zone. *The final Paramount film to use this logo was the 2006 VHS of the 2005 remake of Yours, Mine & Ours, and the last tape to use it overall was the 2007 screener VHS of Wonder Pets: Save The Wonder Pets!. Some of the last official releases with this logo (besides the aforementioned Yours, Mine & Ours film) include Elizabethtown, Bad News Bears (the 2005 remake), Four Brothers, and the near-universally panned film adaptation of The Honeymooners. *On the 1991 LaserDisc release of Apocalypse Now and the 1998 VHS release of Titanic, this logo is not shown at all, it just goes straight to the warning screen, while on the 1997 releases of The Godfather trilogy, the logo cuts to a black screen before the 1995 THX logo, as the warnings are placed at the beginning, separate from the logo. *The normal version strangely appears on the original 1989 VHS release of Major League and the 1991 Star Trek: The Movies ''VHS box set (pan and scan version only; the widescreen edition of the box set uses the other voiceover) despite those releases having no previews. *This makes a surprise appearance on the United Kingdom VHS releases that have any special features at the end of the tape, such as ''The Italian Job and Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life. *This appears on demo VHS tapes of PBS Kids shows from 2004 to 2006, such as Boohbah. The normal releases just start with the warning screen used on Paramount DVDs. Editor's Note: One of most famous logos from them, and a favorite of many. The cut to black on the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" variant may surprise some, though. 6th Logo (December 1993) Nickname: "Lined Mountain" Logo: On a black background with blue filmstrips, "'''''Paramount" is seen being written in a gold color in its trademark font. As this is occurring, the background is opening up in segments to reveal the 1986 Paramount logo, without a byline and the stars in a light gold color. FX/SFX: The background opening up, "Paramount" being written, and the Paramount Pictures logo being revealed. All of this is very nice CGI. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: A male announcer says, "Paramount Pictures, bringing you the best in holiday entertainment, and the best of the new year". All of this is said against a bombastic fanfare, an excerpt from The Untouchables ''soundtrack composed by Ennio Morricone. Availability: Very rare. This logo was seen on VHS releases by the company from the era around the Christmas season of 1993 that were available in McDonald's restaurants. The releases included 'Charlotte's Web, Ghost, The Addams Family, and Wayne's World. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (February 2002-January 2003) Nicknames: "Feature Presentation II", "CGI Mountain II", "Ultra Majestic Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Paramount" Logo: An enhanced version of the previous "Feature Presentation" logo. A full color version of the 2002 Paramount logo appears in a square that overlaps a background of four purple squares. A line of light passes over it, and then the logo flies off and the squares peel off, pretty much like before. They reveal "'''FEATURE PRESENTATION" in a gold-yellow font flying into place, each word from a different end. The words now float against a dark cloud background, eventually zooming out towards the screen in a trail of gold light. The warning post appears as always, but with a dark blue background in place of the usual logo wallpaper. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo, except for the moving cloud background and the trailing gold light of the text. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the 5th logo. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: There is a very rare variant which uses the "Paramount is..." voiceover. The only known releases with this variant were'' Damaged Care'', Bleacher Bums, My Horrible Year!, Bobbie's Girl, the demo VHS tapes of SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash and Hey Arnold!: The Movie, and The Day Reagan Was Shot. Again, these are releases with no previews. Availability: Rare, as this logo was only used for less than a year.*Seen on certain 2002 Paramount Home Video VHS releases from the time frame, such as SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, The Sum of All Fears, Lucky Break, some prints of Vanilla Sky, MTV Yoga, Crossroads, Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music, The Day Reagan Was Shot, Damaged Care, Bleacher Bums, My Horrible Year!, the demo VHS tapes of 'Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat, ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash' and 'Hey Arnold!: The Movie'', all 3 Jackass volumes, and Rugrats Christmas. Some 2002 releases, strangely, such as Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween, 9/11: The Filmmakers' Commemorative Edition, Rugrats Halloween, and the Special Edition VHS release of Rat Race, have this logo's print version on the spine but do not have this logo on the tape, as they use the 5th logo instead. *Also, some prints of Changing Lanes do have this logo, but it cuts to the 1995 warning screen instead of the 2002 one (this is probably due to the fact that some prints use the previous Feature Presentation screen instead of this one). Editor's Note: A worthy successor to the 5th logo, even if it was short-lived._______________________________________________________________ Paramount DVD 1st Logo (2002) Nickname: "CGI Disc Mountain" Logo: We see the 1986-2002 Paramount logo (with the Viacom byline) already formed. However, the "Paramount" text is black and a disc is behind the mountain. "DVD" is below the mountain, with the Viacom byline below that. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the TV spot. Availability: Extinct. Was seen on a 2002 TV spot for the DVD release of Rat Race. It is unknown if this appeared anywhere else, but don't expect to see a animated variant on early Paramount DVDs as it never existed nor used; early Paramount DVDs at the beginning jump to the FBI Warnings instead. Editor's Note: Its existence was debated for a while, since its rushed look does make it look like a fan logo. 2nd Logo (2002-2006 (Paramount releases), ????-present) Nicknames: "CGI Mountain III", "Ultra Majestic Mountain II", "Ultra Majestic Paramount II" Logo: Same as the 90th anniversary variant of the 2002 movie logo, but it's videotaped and zoomed out (also known as open-matte). Later Variant: VHS and DVD releases from 2003 to 2006 use the standard variant of the movie logo. FX/SFX: Same as its movie counterpart. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Fairly common. This was used as another de-facto home video logo.*The 90th Anniversary version is used on 2002 VHS and DVD releases such as Trading Places, SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, MTV Yoga, Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music, The Day Reagan Was Shot, Flashdance, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (where this oddly plasters the 1999 Paramount logo that the film used), Black Sheep, Vanilla Sky, Major League, ''Damaged Care'', Bleacher Bums, My Horrible Year!,''' all 3 Jackass' ''volumes, and ''Rugrats Christmas. *The standard version is used on 2003-2006 VHS and DVD releases such as G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Sponge Who Could Fly, Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown, and Go Diego Go!: Diego Saves Christmas! *The standard version plasters the 90th Anniversary variant of the 2002 Paramount Pictures logo on the 2003 VHS releases of Extreme Ops, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Star Trek: Nemesis, Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, and The Hours. *The standard version makes a surprise comeback on releases from Transmission Pictures internationally, even after the logo (and byline) went outdated. Editor's Note: Same as its movie counterpart. 3rd Logo (January 7, 2003-March 5, 2019) Nicknames: "CGI Disc Mountain II", "Modern Mountain of Doom", "Dark Mountain of Steel", "Dark Paramount" Logo: It starts off with the 2002 Paramount logo animation with the stars flying through the clouds, the zoom out of the "Paramount" script, and the stars coming in and circling around the mountain. When we are at a comfortable distance, a DVD disc flies in from the bottom, glides and settles behind the summit and the Paramount script. Then, a bright flash underneath the peak brings forth "DVD" with a line below it, and the Viacom byline (in the same font as the 1990 Viacom logo) below the line. The background fades to black, and a white laser scans the disc in a downward motion, turning the entire DVD Paramountain silver. The finished product almost resembles the Paramount DVD print logo. Trivia: This logo appears on the original Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment DVD releases of The Avengers ''and ''Iron Man 3, ''alongside the Marvel logo.'' This is because The Walt Disney Company (owner of the films' production company Marvel Studios) and Viacom came to an agreement for the films' distribution to transferred from Paramount Pictures to Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, but Paramount still had two films left in their six-movie contract with Marvel. So, Paramount's logo would appear on the films and promotional material. Variant: At the end of the logo, a menu would appear with two selections which are "PREVIEWS" and "MAIN MENU", both of which would take you there. When either one was selected, the Paramount logo fades out, with the selections disappearing a second afterward. This was seen on some early DVD releases with this logo, such as The Italian Job (2003 version), School of Rock, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Rugrats Go Wild!, Dora the Explorer videos such as Cowgirl Dora, Meet Diego and Rhymes and Riddles, Blue's Clues videos such as Shapes and Colors, Blue's First Holiday, and Blue Takes You to School, SpongeBob SquarePants videos such as Tide and Seek, SpongeGuard on Duty, The Seascape Capers, and SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric, Jimmy Neutron videos such as Confusion Fusion, and Jet Fusion, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete First Season (Disc 1 only) and''All Grown Up: Lucky 13'' (the last release to use this variant).' FX/SFX: The DVD disc gliding on the 2002 Paramount Pictures logo animation. Music/Sounds: It starts off silent, but when the stars fly by some whooshing sounds are heard, culminating in a synthesized explosion effect with a thunderclap. As the white laser scans down, a humming sound can be heard. Music/Sounds Variant: On the post-menu-selection variation, a soft "bong" is heard as the logo fades out, followed by a whirling sound when the selections disappear. Availability: Very common.*It's seen on many post-2003 DVD releases released by the company, starting with the 2003 DVD release of ''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (even though the print logo on the cover has "90th Anniversary" tacked on to it). *This logo was seen on DVD releases of Paramount Television-owned series from 2003 to 2006 (when the rights went to CBS Home Entertainment after Viacom and CBS Corporation became separate companies), such as the 2004 releases of season 1 of Happy Days, and season 1 of The Andy Griffith Show and the 2005 release of season 2 of the latter. *After 2004 on Nickelodeon TV shows on DVD, this logo doesn't show up. *Some DVD releases didn't have a menu option in the logo. It can be seen from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 1st Season 2 and 3 only, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 2nd Season, Charlie Brown: I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown, Without a Paddle, Sahara, Coach Carter, Four Brothers, The Bad News Bears, Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, The Longest Yard, Team America: World Police, Alfie, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events, Yours, Mine & Ours, Failure to Launch, Jackass: Number Two, The Weather Man, Grease, Get Rich or Die Tryin', Mission: Impossible III, Nacho Libre, Barnyard, Charloette's Web, The Spiderwick Chronicles, and many more. *Some DVD releases have "90th Anniversary" added on to this logo's print version, they just contain the normal logo. Examples of this are the 2002 DVD releases of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, Flashdance, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Black Sheep, Vanilla Sky, and Trading Places. This logo is still being used, as seen on the 2015 releases of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown, Project Almanac,'' Boyhood'','' and ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, The Gambler (the Mark Wahlberg version), and Interstellar, even though Paramount Pictures debuted a new logo in 2011. *The last release to use this logo was''Instant Family,released on March 5, 2019. Editor's Note: The animation of the DVD flying in is pretty simple, while it as well as the sudden thunderclap and flash may surprise some, though it's still a favorite among most (though not as much as the 5th Home Video . Even though Viacom changed their byline in 2010, and the Paramount logo in 2011, this logo continued to be used throughout the 2010s. _______________________________________________________________ '''Paramount High Definition' (2006-March 5, 2019) Nicknames: "Digital Mountain", "From SD to HD", "Digital Paramount" Logo: We first see the effect of a television getting switched on, zooming out from one of the stars and transitioning to the middle of the 2002 Paramount logo in a poor image quality. When the star reaches the mountain's peak, two white lines appear and move across the picture vertically from the center, sharpening the picture and forming the silver text: '-- ''HIGH ''-- ------------------------------' ---- DEFINITION--- which zooms out into place. The Viacom byline (without the line) from the previous three logos fades in below and the HD text shines. Trivia: This logo appears on the original Disney Blu-ray releases of The Avengers ''and ''Iron Man 3 (see the Trivia section for the previous logo). FX/SFX: The television static, the zooming away from the star, and the revelation of the text. Music/Sounds: Some television static sound effects and a few loud whooshes and shining sounds. Availability: Current and common. It's currently seen on Paramount's Blu-ray releases.*It was also seen on Paramount HD-DVD releases from 2006 to 2008, such as Four Brothers and The Italian Job (2003). *Starting sometime in 2007, Paramount's high definition releases were being exclusive to HD-DVD. *When Toshiba announced they would discontinue HD-DVD, Paramount Home Media Distribution, like all other home media companies, became Blu-ray only. *Their first film on Blu-ray since HD-DVD's discontinuation was The Spiderwick Chronicles. *This logo can be found on releases with the print version of this logo on the box art. *It was also found on the 2008 Blu-ray release of Last Holiday, in which the print logo was absent on the box art, meaning this logo is still in use, but no longer a has print counterpart. *Can be seen on the 2018 DVD release of the 1986 Film Hot Child in the City. *This logo does not appear on UHD 4K Blu-ray Discs, as they use the 2011-present film logo. *The last release to use this logo was Instant Family, released on March 5, 2019. Editor's Note: Same as the previous logo, though there's nothing really simple nor surprising about this. Final Note: Beginning with the release of Bumblebee, all Paramount DVDs and Blu-rays began using the 2011-present theatrical logo. Here is a logo history of the company (including some variations): Category:Logos Category:Viacom